


Strike a Pose

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aster is a famous artist and he’s been searching for the right model, and he may have found that in a kid who works in an ice cream parlor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike a Pose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melissae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissae/gifts).



> I wrote this for melissae-astron who asked me to write a fic in which Bunny is an artist. Hope you like it! 
> 
> This takes place in a fairy tale worlds. So, people like Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty are regular people, and seeing walking, talking giant animals is a normal thing.

He was perfect, that was Aster's first thought. Right face shape, long slender fingers and an impish smile. Even the white hair would suit his needs. The kid had everything Aster had been searching for. Aster watched silently from his seat at the bench as the young man finished serving the sundae to the outside patrons and wandered back into the ice cream parlor.

Aster had been suffering with artist block for weeks and had gone to the park in an attempt to break it. He knew the image he wanted to convey and that he wanted a human for the model, but he hadn’t found any that would fit. The Pooka had debated contacting Tooth, she had mentioned she knew some fairies, and even knew Snow White would be willing, but none of them had felt right for the idea.

The large Pooka drummed his fingers on the bench until he decided and entered the ice cream parlor. To Aster’s relief, no one was currently in the shop except for the white haired boy. It made things easier if there was no one to eavesdrop on them.

The boy had been sweeping the floor, but upon seeing Aster he tucked against the wall and moved behind the counter. “Hi! What can I get you?” he pointed to the blueberry mint ice cream. “This one’s on special today or the milkshakes are really good-”

“I want ya for my paintin’,” Aster said, bluntly. There was no need to beat around the bush and he rather be direct to the point.

The boy removed his gaze from the ice cream and tilted his head in confusion. “What?”

“I need a new model for my paintin’,” Aster explained, “and ya it. What’s yer name?”

The boy quirked an eyebrow. “Um, Jack Frost and do you normally barge into places demanding people be your models?”

Aster rolled his eyes as his long ears flicked. “I’m not demandin’, I’m hirin’ ya,” he explained as he reached into his pocket and handed him his card.

“E. Aster Bunnymund?” Jack asked as he scratched his head. “Never heard of ya.”

Aster scoffed, unsure if he should be insulted. He was a well known artist, especially ever since North had helped him get hired to do the portrait of Cinderella. “Don’t really care if ya have heard or me or not,” Aster answered, “I just want ya ta take the job.”

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. “Well...I’m busy with trying to keep up with work here,” he gave a bitter laugh. “I got quite a bit of student loans to payoff from Grimm University, so I don’t have a lot of time to just stand around a model.”

Aster almost laughed. “If money’s the problem,” he said as he took a napkin, scribbled down his offer and flipped it over before shoving it back to Jack. “I be payin’ ya this per session.”

Jack looked suspicious but Aster had to hold back his laugh as Jack flipped over the napkin as his eyes widen. “T-That much?!”

“I’m ain’t some poor artist,” Aster replied smugly as he folded his arms. “So, take the job?”

Jack’s slowly closed his mouth as he tried to regained his composure. “What do I do?”

“Just sit still for an hour or so while I paint ya,” Aster explained. “Will take a good month or so I wager.” It often took a long time before Aster felt satisfied with his work, which was way he was willing to pay his models so much. He was more likely to get one to come back and work for him if they knew the pay was good. “So, will ya take it?”

Jack look hesitant but gave a slow nod. “Um..I think, to think about it.”

“Keep the card then,” Aster said as he left the ice cream parlor. “Call me when ya off work ta give me yer answer.” He waved goodbye and couldn’t help but smile at the shock expression that had been left on Jack’s face.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack found himself drumming his fingers on the coffee table in his apartment as he looked to the number on the card and then to the phone. Originally, Jack had been concerned the large rabbit was trying to con him because it seemed too good to be true. A large rabbit comes in off the street, offers a good job with amazing pay that could help Jack pay off his student loans faster, all just for modeling? It had to be a trick.

After he had gotten off work, Jack decide to search the guy online to be certain that Aster was actually a painter and not some conman, psycho killer that wanted to add Jack to his list of victims.

The internet revealed there was indeed a famous artist called E. Aster Bunnymund, but besides his list of paintings, there was very little info Jack could find about the guys’ personal life. It was then he called up his friend Rapunzel who, unlike Jack, was trying to become a professional artist and would probably know more.

Jack got his answer as soon as the words “I got an offer to be a model by a giant rabbit with an Aussie accent who claimed to be a famous artist.” The loud squeal that came from the phone caused him to pull the phone away from his ear to save his hearing.

It was hard to get a word in as Rapunzel screamed. “Oh, my God! That’s E. Aster Bunnymund! He’s a legend!” Rapunzel sounded like she was practically bouncing. “Yes, he’s legit! Yes, oh my gosh! You have to go see him OR I’LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!”

Thus, why he was staring the phone in indecision. Jack pressed his cared to his forehead as he thought long and hard. He had never been a model, and this could take away time from his school work and money he could be earning from the ice cream parlor. 

On the other hand, the pay for being Aster’s model was exceedly good, especially considering Rapunzel explained it was actually double the pay a normal model would receive. 

“He’s known for being REALLY picky about his models,” Rapunzel had explained. “The guy can spend months to find one to go with his paintings.”

Jack sighed as he toyed with the card between his fingers. The hard truth was Jack could use the extra money and there were people that would call Jack an idiot for passing this up. Within a few minutes, Jack found himself dialling and holding his breath as the phone rang.

“Hello?” a familiar voice said on the other end.

“Um...hi, Mister Bunnymund?” Jack said softly, “this is Jack.”

“Just call me Aster,” the artist replied, “ya thought about my offer?”

“Um...yeah,” Jack said as he leaned back into the couch, “but before I accept I got to ask, does it require me getting naked?”

That was the thing Rapunzel had warned him to make sure was clear before he took the offer. Being a model was one thing, but Jack wasn’t sure if he would be comfortable getting naked in front of a stranger.

“It can,” Aster replied on the phone, “but it don’t have to, I can easily work with ya clothes on. Whatever yer most comfortable with.” Jack felt tension leave from his body as he heard that. At least that was one thing he didn’t have to worry about. 

“Then I would only work with my clothes on,” Jack replied.

“That’s fine” Aster said, “although for the record, ya would make a nice nude paintin’ if ya ever change ya mind.”

“That’s not likely to happen,” Jack said as he rolled his eyes, “but thanks. When would you need me?”

“We be working around when yer available from ya job and school work, ya mention ya goin’ ta university, right?”

“Uh, yeah,” Jack replied.

“Then let’s work out the rest of the details so I can write out the contract for ya.”

Jack blinked. “A contract?”

“Course, I’m a professional,” Aster replied with a huff in his voice. “I need ta make sure we have our agreement in writin’, this is a payin’ job.”

“Right, that makes sense,” Jack said. “So how long will I be doing this?”

“Depends on how long it takes ta get the paintin’ done,” Aster continued and they spent the next hour discussing the rest of the details of the contract. Once both sides had agreed on the terms, Jack gave Aster his email address and within half an hour a contract appeared in his message box to print and sign.

Jack looked at the paper as he twirled the pen in his hands. All it needed now was for Jack to sign, then he would just re-scan it and that was it. “No turning back now,” Jack whispered as he wrote ‘Jack Frost’ on the line. “I hope I know what I’m getting into,” Jack muttered as he then went to scan the contract back for Aster.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Aster’s place had been a bit tricky to locate, especially since Jack couldn’t afford to arrive by taxi. Jack had to take a bus and then walk up three blocks to find Aster’s house. It wasn’t a large house, but the garden surrounding the place was big enough to be a jungle.

Jack rang the doorbell and tried to keep his nerves under control as the door opened and the same rabbit he saw the other day opened. He wasn’t in the suit from the other day. Now he was shirtless and only wearing pants and a paint covered apron.

“Bout time,” Aster said as he ushered Jack in and shut the door. “Was startin’ ta think ya got lost.”

“Ya didn’t give me a lot of directions to go by,” Jack replied as he followed Aster down the hall and into a large studio. “Also, it’s few blocks from the bus station.”

Jack stole a moment to look around the studio and removed his backpack. There were pots of flowers on every spare table and some hanging from the ceiling. The room smelled of an odd mixture of the sweet fragrance of the flowers and the paints. Rapunzel did say the guy tried to make pigments himself when he could. So, that could explain the amount of flowers.

“Bus station?” Aster said as his voice broke Jack out of his train of thought. “Ya didn’t come by taxi?”

“Can’t afford it,” Jack said with a shrug. “Poor university student, remember?”

Aster grasped his chin. “Right, sorry too use to other models having their own cars ta drive. I’ll arrange for a car ta drop ya off and pick ya up ta go home.”

“Um.., you don’t have to,” Jack said.

“I do if it means ensurin’ ya here on time,” Aster said as he pointed to the stool. “Speakin’ of which, go sit.”

Jack glanced over to the stool as he removed his backpack. It was just an ordinary wooden stool with pile of blue blankets and fake snow flakes covering the bottom. He pondered exactly what kind of painting Aster was doing as he sat on the stool. "Um, how should I be sitting?"

Aster looked up and grasped his chin. "Ya should be…one tic." He walked over and pointed to Jack's feet. "Have the right foot be lower from the left," he then gently grasped Jack's hands. "Ya should have one hand in ya lap and raised up like this-No! Wait lower!"

Jack felt like a doll as Aster moved Jack's arms and hands into the proper positions.

“There, keep that pose,” Aster ordered as he moved back to his seat as snagged a pencil to start sketching. “We’ll sketch for an hour then take a break.”

“Okay,” Jack said with a nod as he tried to keep his body still. “So, what exactly are you painting?” 

“A winter spirit,” Aster said as his arm moved in rapid gestures. “Had the idea for awhile, but was waiting for the right model ta do it with.”

Jack frowned thoughtfully. “And what makes me so special-”

“Oi! Keep the arm up!” Aster demanded. “Well, right body structure I was lookin’ for but the white hair and eyes sealed the deal.”

Jack couldn’t fight the faint blush on his cheeks. He never thought much about his looks, but Jack knew he had turned a few heads in his time. Although, he had never heard someone describe him so matter of factually.

They sat in silence for the next half hour. Jack felt on edge, unsure if he was suppose to be making chit chat or not, but Aster seemed all he cared about was focusing on his drawing. Jack found his eyes wandering around the room until he saw the window. He looked out as some of the autumn leaves on the the tree were blown away by the wind.

“I can’t wait for it to snow,” Jack said, softly.

Aster snorted. “I can, I hate winter.”

Jack jumped slightly shocked that Aster had actually heard him. “Um..you hate winter and yet you’re drawing a winter spirit?”

“Don’t mind paintin’ it,” Aster said, “where it’s warm and heated, but can’t stand ta be outside, too cold.”

Jack smirked. “But you miss out on the snow and that’s the best part!”

Aster rolled his eyes as he peeked over the canvas. “And what’s so great about snow?”

“Everything?” Jack said with a laugh. “Snowmen, sleds, you know fun stuff? I live it in if I could.”

“Ya talk like ya an actual snow spirit,” Aster replied with a chuckle.

Jack gave a half grin. “Well...technically, I am a descendant of the Snow Queen, so guess it’s just natural.”

Aster choked as he dropped his pencil to the ground. “The Snow Queen?!” Aster said, “Yer royalty-”

“No, no, nothing like that,” Jack said as he raised his hand. “According to my mom, I’m like the 6th cousin removed, so while I am a descendant I’m hardly royalty.”

Aster relaxed as he picked up his pencil. “That makes more sense, was goin’ ta say it’s odd for a royal ta be workin’ in an ice cream parlor.”

“I’m only there until I can get my student loans paid off,” Jack said, “although I haven’t quite figured out what I’ll do once I graduate.” That had been on his mind lately. He’d been in university for two years, the time to make his life changing decision was creeping up fast.

They sat in silence until Aster lowered his pencil and declared it was time for a break. Jack sat on the couch rotating his shoulders as Aster prepared a pot of time and set out a plate of biscuits.

“There’s jam if ya want some,” Aster offered as he poured a cup.

“Thanks,” Jack said as he picked up a biscuit. “So, you live here by yourself?”

“I have friends come over,” Aster said as he shoved the sugar bowl in Jack’s direction, “but generally I’m by myself.”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “Doesn’t it get lonely?”

Aster shrugged. “Not really ,but when yer the only Pooka in the country ya get use to it.”

“Pooka?” Jack asked surprised. “I thought you were a giant rabbit?”

Aster shook his head. “Pookas are a kind of fae and there are different clans of us,” he counted on his fingers, “horses, dogs, I’m from the rabbit clan of it.”

“Oh,” Jack replied softly. “I did look you up, but nothing were said you were a Pooka.”

“It’s not information I give out publically,” Aster said as he took a second cup, “and why would I? It’s no one’s business, but for me and my friends.”

I guess that makes sense, Jack thought. Just because you were well known didn’t mean the world was entitled to knowing every detail about you.

“Enough of me,” Aster said as he poured into the second cup, “what about ya?” He handed Jack the second cup. “Ya said ya goin’ ta Grimm University, what are ya studyin’?”

“Lot of History and English,” Jack replied with a sigh.

“Oh?” Bunny replied intrigued as he offered Jack a cup. “Ya want ta be a historian?”

“Not exactly,” Jack said as he took the cup. “I do like writing, but I haven’t figured out what I want to be yet and I don’t want to work in an ice cream parlor all my life.”

“What do ya write?” Aster asked.

Jack shrugged. “Essays, mostly. But I love writing stories for my little sister and the neighbour kids to read.”

“Then why not be a writer?” Aster said as he sipped the tea

“Naw,” Jack said as he shook his head, “that’s just for fun.”

“So? Ya love ta do it, right?” Aster said as he leaned back into the chair. “A career should be somethin’ ya enjoy doing, that’s more than enough reason ta do it.”

Jack rolled his eyes in dismay. “I can’t just be a writer and that’s rather easy for a person with lots of money to say that.”

“Oi,” Aster said as he narrowed his eyes. “I’ll have ya know I was just as broke as you were when I started, I had ta work two jobs ta earn my keep.” He raised an eyebrow. “We’re only put on this planet once, so no point in not doin’ what ya love.”

“I guess that’s true,” Jack muttered softly as he nibbled at his biscuit.

“It’s something ta consider,” Aster said, “but it is ya life, no one can decide but ya.” 

Jack gave a thoughtful nod as he ate the rest of his biscuit.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack wasn’t able to come every single day to model for Aster, but it didn’t take long to make a routine to come at least two or three days per week. With each visit, Jack felt more at ease around Aster and even found he was more motivated to work on his stories after each visit. Jack wasn’t sure why that was, but he had a feeling it was a result of seeing Aster work and enjoy his own craft so much. Seeing the look of joy on Aster’s face almost caused Jack to be jealous and want to feel the same for his own skill.

During one of their breaks, Jack mentioned this to Aster and the artist laughed. “Glad ta hear I’m rubbin’ off on ya,” he replied as he pushed the plate of sandwiches to Jack. “Ya’ll have ta show me one yer done.”

“Not sure if I’m at that stage yet,” Jack said as he took a sandwich. Aster had been nagging at Jack that he should be eating more and fatten up. Even if he was a good model, according to Aster he was too skinny for a boy his age. Hence, why Aster had been providing Jack a variety of different foods during their breaks now. “Showing my sister and her friends is one thing, however I rather not show you my work until I know it’s good.”

“Well, it won’t get any better until ya show someone that can be honest and tell ya how ta improve,” Aster said as he sipped his tea.

Jack tapped his fingers against the cup. “Like you?” He was expecting Aster to outright say “No”. The guy had enough on his plate with trying to finish his paintings. Jack doubted he would have, or want, to give time to critique stories written by a university student.

Yet, Aster surprised Jack with a shrug. “Sure, I can take a look.”

“Really?” Jack replied.

“I am more of a painter than a writer,” Aster said, “so wouldn’t say I’m an expert ,but I can let ya know what I think at least.”

“Thanks,” Jack said as he sipped his tea. “That would be a big help.”

“But in exchange,” Aster said with a smirk. “I want ya ta wear a cape.”

Jack tilted his head as he frown. “Cape?”

“For when ya posin’,” Aster replied. “Came up with the idea last night that the winter spirit should wear a cape and easier ta reference if yer wearin’ one.”

“Sure,” Jack replied with a grin. “I can wear a cape...as long as I get to keep the rest of my clothes on.”

Aster chuckled. “Yes, with yer normal clothes, although,” he gave a sly grin “if ya ever change ya mind on the matter, I would be fine paintin’ ya in the nude.”

Jack snorted as he folded his arms over his chest. “How about we get this painting done before we discuss any future ones.”

As Aster gave an amused grin and sipped his tea, Jack wondered if Aster noticed he didn’t outright say it wasn’t a possibility. Jack was feeling much more comfortable being a model and Aster had been professional as he had promised in the contract they would be. Plus, Jack couldn’t deny he was geniuing likely Aster as a friend. And possibly more, but that was a crush he would keep to himself for now.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080

"Do you ever eat?"

Aster paused from painting the blue in the cape and looked up. "What?"

Jack kept his arms in place but cocked his head to Aster. "Every time I've been here I've only seen you drink tea. You don’t even eat during breaks"

"Why would I eat when I’m not hungry,” Aster replied, “and keep yer leg still."

"You should at least eat a cookie or something," Jack muttered. “You’ll drop from having a low blood sugar.”

Aster raised an eyebrow. Why was Jack concerned with his eating habits? The kid was the one that was as skinny as a twig. Sure, there were times that Aster may have skipped a supper because he got so engrossed in his paintings, but he was still at a healthy weight. “And what’s with this sudden interest in my eatin’ habits.”

“My friends Rapunzel, Eugene, and I are students in Professor Sandy’s class,” Jack explained with a concerned frown, “he took us out for coffee and he mentioned a few of your bad habits.”

Ah, that would explain it. Sandy, North and Tooth were always heckling Aster on how he took care of himself. They were mostly concerned if Aster was eating and getting enough sleep. Although, why would Sandy bother telling Jack that? The kid was just his model, he was hardly his caretaker.

“I eat enough that I don’t keel over,” Aster explained. That had only happened like three times his his lifetime...okay, maybe four if Aster included the time he did Sleeping Beauty’s portrait, but in his defence she was a bad influence herself.

Jack narrowed his eyes and didn’t look convinced. “Well, I would feel better if I saw you eat,” he replied and puffed out his chest, “and you don’t want to stress out your model do you?”

“I suppose I don’t,” Aster remarked dryly, “what are ya suggestin’?”

Jack chewed his bottom lip. Aster could tell the kid was tempted to say “Let’s go out to eat,” but Jack didn’t have a lot of money to spend in a restaurant and he clearly thought it be rude if he ask Aster to. Although, Aster didn’t care in that regard. He had money to spare and he certainly didn’t mind treating Jack to dinner.

Aster had to admit, out of all of his models he enjoyed spending time with Jack to most. He wasn’t sure why, they were all good workers, but there was something about the way Jack smiled. Whenever Aster saw it he felt a warmth grow inside he hadn’t felt for a long time.

“If ya want,” Aster started, “I could treat-”

“I can cook,” Jack cut in, “for us and I know a few vegetarian recipes.”

Aster paused and blinked baffled. He hadn’t been expecting that. “Um...sure, but don’t know if I have all the ingredients ya need.” Aster hadn’t gotten to a grocery store yet this week.

Jack shrugged. “Making dinners with a limited ingredients is my specifically, saves money.” He cleared his throat as his fingers fiddles with edge of the cape. “I wouldn’t say I’m a great cook, but I know I can make something edible.”

Aster was about to scold Jack for moving, but notice the boy was blushing and he couldn’t help but find that adorable. He let it go for now. “As long as it isn’t meat and won’t kill me, I’m fine with anythin’, Mate.”

Jack relaxed, “Good. Oh! I’ll have to take photos, I promised Sandy I would get evidence to prove you were actually eating.”

Aster narrowed his eyes and sighed. Why did he get the feeling the whole ‘making dinner idea’ was Sandy’s master plan, he would have to give the guy a talk about minding his own business. Aster stole a side glance at Jack and caught the blissful smile that was now on the boy’s face. He felt the warmth inside him again.

On second thought, Aster thought, maybe I actually owe Sandy a favor.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

As Aster watched Jack cook, he had to resist the urge of getting the sketch book and trying to draw Jack. He had to admit, the kid was fun to watch in action. Jack had a happy smile on his face and he seemed to be whistling a tune to a song Aster wasn’t familiar with.

The kitchen was becoming a bit of a mess, but Jack promised it would be simple to clean up afterwards. “You okay with onions?” Jack called.

“That’s fine,” Aster replied, “I’m fine with anything as long as it isn’t meat.”

Jack nodded as he added pepper to the frying pan and placed dried pasta into a boiling pot of water. “Normally I do this with garlic bread, but you don’t have any.”

Aster chuckled. “I’ll put it on my shoppin’ list if ya plan ta cook for me again.”

Jack gave a grin that tripled his urge of getting out his sketchbook. Within twenty minutes, food was on the table and Aster found himself sitting across from Jack. The boy had made a simple pasta with whatever chopped vegetable he was able to find in Aster’s fridge.

As he swallowed a mouthful, Aster glanced and saw Jack was watching for his response. Being in a playful mood, Aster slowly chewed just to torment the boy. Jack’s fingers started tapping on the table by the time Aster swallowed. He made his face emotionless, but then smirked and gave a grin. “It’s good, better than what I usually make.”

Jack sighed in relief as he dug into his own plateful. “Geez, then you should have just said so.”

“What? And miss the chance ta tease ya a little?” Aster said with a chuckle. “I got ta have a little fun.”

Jack rolled his eyes as he ate a forkful of pasta. Aster decided then it was time to change to a more serious topic. “How’s the novel goin’?”

“Finished it last night,” Jack said as he sipped his water.

“Really?” Aster said, surprised the kid hadn’t mentioned it earlier. Jack had been working on his novel non-stop since Aster had encouraged him. He figured when Jack was finished it would be the first words out of his mouth. “Congrats,” Aster continued.

“It’s only the first draft,” Jack replied with a frown. “There are spelling mistakes and I don’t think the ending makes sense. It’s a mess.”

“That’s normal for a first draft,” Aster said as he pointed his fork at him. “It’s a bit like how I draw, first I get down the rough sketch and then I can work away to add and remove the details I want in it. Just getting it done is somethin’ ta be proud of.”

Jack gave a nod as he glanced up. “Speaking of drawings, how much longer until the painting is done?”

Aster shrugged. “Not sure, but we’re making good progress so I say a couple more weeks.”

“Oh” Jack said slowly as he gave a half smile, “then I guess I won’t be coming by as often then.”

Aster paused in his chewing and swallowed. He had known in the back of his mind Jack’s modeling would come to an end, but there was something final when he heard it aloud. He could always hire Jack for another painting, but he had been planning on taking a break once this painting was done. It made Aster rather grim to think about it now, which was silly. Jack wasn’t moving or leaving town anytime soon, the kid had university to finish. Yet, it wouldn’t the same as being able to see Jack a couple days of week.

“Would you be okay to look over my novel still?” Jack asked as he poked at his pasta. “Once I’m done the editing?”

“Course,” Aster said, as he cleared his throat to break his chain of thought. “Look forward ta readin’ it, Mate.’

Jack gave a soft smile and Aster tried to focus on the meal instead of thinking he would miss Jack’s smiles the most.

08080808080808080808080808080808080

Aster had procrastinated on the painting and he knew exactly why. With the realization their sessions were drawing to an end, Aster found his hands were slower. He’d take more time than he typically would with his brush strokes and centered more on his chats with Jack than deciding what needed shading. Aster was trying to savor every last moment he could get with Jack. He felt like a squirrel desperately trying to gather enough nuts to last him until spring.

Unfortunately, it only prolonged the inevitable. Aster now stared at the finished painting. It was exactly how he wanted it, even better. A painting of a cheeky winter spirit, sitting proud and tall without a care in the world. Too bad his painting couldn’t talk back or make jokes.

Aster sighed as he placed the cloth over the painting and shook his head. There was no point being gloomy, he had a life to lead. He needed to focus on helping North with his toy shop like he promised. Also, Tooth had been bugging for a meet up. Perhaps he could-

His house echoed with the ringing of his doorbell and Aster’s ears twitched. Who could be here? He wasn’t expecting anyone. Baffled, Aster went to the door and stared dumbly after he opened it.

“Jack?” he asked.

The boy rubbed his arms and he made his way inside. “Wow, it’s freezing out there! I really need a better winter coat.”

Aster shut the door and didn’t even care the fresh snow Jack had brought in with his boots. “What are ya doin’ here?”

“I’m done,” Jack said, gleefully.

Aster twitched his nose in confusion until he saw Jack bring out a thick bound pile of papers out of his backpack. Jack’s novel?! Aster felt like slapping his forehead. How did he forget about that?!

“I’m done!” Jack repeated, “well, the first round of editing and you promised you would read it. Man, you have no idea how hard it was to not get my friend Rapunzel to read it or my roommate, Hiccup. They both-”

“Jack,” Aster said as he placed a hand on Jack’s shoulder to calm the boy. “I loved ta read it.” For the first time in a couple of days, Aster felt like smiling. “Sound warn ya, I’m not a fast reader.”

“That’s okay,” Jack said as he fingers the pages. “I was thinking I could make dinner while you read the first chapter,” he shrugged as he held up a bag. “And I made sure we’ll have garlic bread this time.”

Aster chuckled. “Sure, but ya didn’t have to. I would have read it without the payment of food.”

Jack blinked. “Payment? Aster, this isn’t payment, I was planning on coming over to cook regardless,” he tapped the manuscript, “I just happened to get it done today.”

“Ya were?” Aster asked in confusion as he folded his arms over his chest.

“Sure,” Jack replied with a sly grin.“I figure someone needs to poke around and make sure you eat.”

“Oh, do ya?” Aster said as he ruffled Jack’s hair and took the manuscript. “Well, then, why don’t ya get into the kitchen, and I’ll start readin’.”

Jack grinned as he swung his backpack over his shoulder and Aster followed, feeling far happier than he thought he would be.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack glared as he adjusted the cape around his neck. “Did it have to be a short cape? What happened to that nice long cape I wore before?”

Aster smirked as he got his canvas and pencil ready. “Hey, finally got ya willin’ ta pose nude for me, I want ta make sure nothin’ is coverin’ ya.”

Jack snorted, but gave a half grin as he posed. They had been dating for three months now and Jack had finally agreed to pose naked for Aster. However, Jack was only willing once Aster made it clear it would be for his eyes only.

Jack seemed rather gleeful at that, however, Aster still insisted on doing a proper contract and paying Jack for the time. Jack gave a mild protest, saying with his student loans now paid off he didn’t have to worry about money as much but Aster insisted. Yes, he and Jack were dating now, but he never wanted Jack to question he was taking advantage of him. Besides, Jack wasn’t done with university yet, and he would need extra money in the future.

“After this session,” Jack said as Aster started to sketch his arm, “do you mind looking over my novel some more? I took your suggestions and made changes in the fourth chapter”

“Sure,” Aster replied, “and after that ya want ta go for a walk?”

Jack grinned. “How about we go ice skating?”

Aster snorted. “No, I’m terrible at skatin’.”

“Terrible,” Jack started, “or you just didn’t have a good teacher?” He waved his hand at him. “Come on, Cottontail! I’ll be fun!”

“Don’t move your hand,” Aster scolded and sighed. He could tell by the tone Jack was going to pester him until he won and last weekend he had dragged Jack to that boring he had to attend. “Fine, but no laughin’.”

“No, promises,” Jack replied with a smile that Aster wasn’t sure if he could ever properly capture on his canvas.


End file.
